Friends Are Forever
by maylovesrk22
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends in elementary school. But when Bella's parents get divorced, she is forced to go live with Renee in Phoenix. Years pass and Renee gets remarried. Bella is on her way back to Forks to go live with Charlie . . . Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

**PLOT**

Bella and Edward were best friends in elementary school. Were. But when Bella's parents get divorced, she is forced to go live with Renee in Phoenix. Years pass and Renee gets remarried. Bella is on her way back to Forks to go live with Charlie. Edward is considered one of the popular kids at Forks High School and has a very cold personality. Will he have a soft spot for his former best friend? Or will he ignore her?

Prologue:

Six years ago, I left my hometown. I left my father, older brother and friends behind to go live with my mother. I didn't want to go. I didn't want leave my best friend behind. But it wasn't my decision. I was only 11.

_ "Emmett!? Bella!? Can you come down here for a second?" Mom called from downstairs. "Your father and I need to talk to you guys."_

_ "Coming!" I called back to her. I ran down the stairs with Emmett trailing behind. We walked into the living room where Renée and Charlie were. They were seated on the couch, with strange expressions I couldn't understand. The atmosphere felt weird. _

_ "What is it?" Emmett asked, aware of the tense atmosphere as I was._

_ "You guys need to sit down. This is going to take a while." _

I was well aware that they were fighting more often than they usually did. But I thought they would just work it out and everything would be fine. But that day crashed down on me.

_"Bella, you're coming with me to Phoenix."_

I argued with Renée, begging and pleading to stay in Forks. But she wouldn't budge. I yelled that I hated her. I had to leave everyone I loved behind. It wasn't fair.

_ "Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked. "You've been acting out of it lately. Are your parents fighting again? Don't worry about them, everything will be just fine." _

I broke out into tears and told him everything.

_"Edward, she won't let me stay. No matter how hard I try, she won't give in. I really don't want to go."_

Edward was upset that I was leaving, but he understood it wasn't my fault. I had to go and it was final.

Edward and I kept in touch for about 4 years and I would visit Forks during the summer, but then suddenly, he never returned any of my calls, my emails, or my letters. His sister Alice, still kept in touch will me and told me Edward was fine but that his attitude was starting to change. He was barely home and he was a little crude to others. Now, I'm on my way back to Forks because I didn't want to be a burden to my mother and her new husband, Phil.

Edward, I'm coming back home and you better be ready.

**How do you like it?**


	2. Chapter 1

"You don't have to go, Bell." My mom worried. It was going to be difficult leaving her.

"I'll be fine." I reassured her. "I have Jasper and Rosalie. They'll be by my side the whole time. Don't worry."

"Okay." She was still skeptical but she relaxed.

The Hale twins were my "cousins" from Phoenix. We aren't actually related but are families are very close. I had not known them till I had moved to Arizona, but since then, we've been inseparable.

Rose is one of the prettiest . . . scratch that, she's one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my life. She has blonde hair that cascades down her back and the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. She is 5"10' tall and she has very elegant curves along with perfect runner legs. She can be very bitchy if she doesn't like you, but she is one of the sweetest, caring people I've known, apart from her twin.

Jasper also has blonde hair, but his eyes are brown. He looks like the guy version of Rose. His personality is very calm and he loves keeping everything at peace. Just don't piss him off or he will lose his shit. He is also as caring as Rose and very protective of Rose and I. He treats me as a little sister, even though he's a few months older than me.

"Don't worry about Bella, Renée." Rosalie said. "We'll make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

"I'll be keeping the boys away from both of you two." Jasper said smirking. "No one is going to touch my little sisters."

"Hey." Rose and I said in unison.

"You're only 10 minutes older than me, you idiot." Rose pointed out.

"Shut up."

"Plane 501 for Phoenix to Seattle will be boarding" The intercom called. I turned to my mother.

"This is it." I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"You better call me on when you get to Forks." She warned. "I'm not kidding. I'll call your father."

"She'll call." Jasper assured her. "I'll reminder her when we get in the car ride to Charlie."

I hugged Renée once more before Jasper, Rose, and I boarded the plane.

I fell asleep on the plane ride to Washington. Putting it in Jazz' words, I was "Knocked out!"

We boarded out of the plane and made our way to "Baggage Claim". Charlie was standing with a sign with our names written on it. I immediately started sprinting towards him, and hugging him tightly.

"Bells!" He exclaimed. It's been a year since I've seen him. I didn't visit him last summer because something came up. But I would always talk to him on the phone, every single day.

"Dad!" I cried. "I missed you so much. It's been so long."

"Hi Charlie." Rose and Jasper said. Rose hugged him and Jasper gave him a handshake.

"So you're just going to ignore me? I see how it is." A voice said. I didn't even notice they were beside Dad.

**Hey guys! Thanks for following this story. It means a lot to me. I'll probably update two to three times a week, but since next week I have finals, I won't be able to update. I'll try to make it up to you guys. **

**-Maylovesrk22**


	3. Chapter 2

"Alice!?" I squealed. I went ahead and squeezed the hell out of her.

"It's been forever." Jasper said. "We missed you so much."

"I missed you guys too." Alice responded. Rosalie and Jasper had come with me to visit Forks before almost every summer. So they have known for a while Cullens very well. Jasper has had a bit of a crush on Alice since they met and Alice had a crush on him as well.

I let go of Alice so that she could go hug Rose and Jasper.

* * *

"Where's Edward?" I asked her as we got in the car.

"Don't know, don't really care." Alice said carelessly. "Why?"

"No reason." She stared at me and sighed.

"Bella, I told you, he's not the same boy he was years ago."

"I know that." I answered. "But I'm still want to confront him and ask him why he kept ignoring my emails and calls. That is, if he even wants to listen to what I have to say."

Alice sighed again.

I stared out of the car window and thought to myself.

Will he even listen to me? Will he tell me why he cut ties with me all together?

I sure hope so.

* * *

"Please don't get mad at me." Alice pleaded while getting into Charlie's house.

"What did you do, Alice?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"Well . . . um." She stuttered. "Imthrowingyouawelcomebackpar ty." She said too quickly.

"I didn't understand a word you just said."

"We're throwing you guys a welcome back party at my house." She spilled.

I groaned. "Alice, you know I hate parties!"

"A party is actually a great idea, squirt." I booming voice said coming from behind me.

"Emmett!" I said happily! I turned around and hugged him.

"Hey squirt. Where's Rose and Jazz?"

"Right here, dummy." Rose said coming down the staircase, with Jasper trailing behind.

"I missed you, baby." Emmett said, hugging and Rose. Emmett and Rosalie have been together for almost two years. It was a hard relationship because they lived in different states. Emmett would always visit her every month in Phoenix for a week. Even though they didn't see each other physically every day, they would always be on the phone or even using Skype.

Emmett was ecstatic that Rosalie was coming with me to Forks and was going to be living under our roof. Emmett is two years older than us and was still living with Charlie. He has a high paying job online, but he likes staying home and keeping Charlie company.

I heard footsteps emerging from the living room towards our direction.

"Hello Bella." I turned around and stared at him.

"Hello Edward."

**I'm a busy bee. Sorry for not updating. This week is going to be hectic. Did you like it?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's been forever since I've posted anything. If you guys have read the author's note that I replaced with this chapter, you'd know why was gone. **

**Anyways, let's go on to the story!**

* * *

"How's our favorite Swan doing?" Edward sneered. I wanted to cry. He was never so hostile to me. Even then when I was visiting Forks before when he started ignoring me, we would see each other but he acted as if I didn't exist.

Then, angered flared inside me. I was pissed off. Why was he acting this way? Rosalie saw my anger and acted on it.

"What the hell is your problem, Cullen?" Rose said angrily.

"What? I was asking how she was doing. Jeez." He rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you, Cullen." I said angrily. I had an impulse to just slap him hard. But I turned and stomped up the stairs, went to my room and slammed the door closed. My room hadn't changed since I've last been here. Everything was in place. Even my favorite picture of Edward and me when we younger, placed at the bedside table. I flung myself on the bed, grabbed the glass photo frame and threw it across the room.

What did I ever do that was wrong?

I clutched my pillow on my bed and cried myself into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

"What the hell is your problem, Cullen?!" I said pissed off. Bella was beyond pissed. Her face was red with tears ready to burst out.

"What? I was asking how she was doing. Jeez." That asshole had the nerve to roll his eyes. Before I could say anything back, Bella cut in.

"Fuck you, Cullen." She marched upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut. Emmett was the first to react.

"What the hell, dude? Why you gotta be so mean to her? You guys used to be really close." Emmett punched him in the gut. Edward groaned out. "That's for my sister, asshole."

A loud crash came from upstairs. I quickly looked at Alice and we sprinted to Bella's room.

We pushed the door slowly open and Bella was on the bed, tear-stained cheeks, and asleep. On the ground in front of her bed were glass and a photo. I went to go pick the picture up.

It was a picture of Edward and Bella when they were younger. I saw this picture in her room back in Phoenix. I flipped it over and there was writing, saying "Edward and Bella: Best Friends Forever and Ever 3"

More like best friends for never.


	5. Author's Note With Sneak Peek

I AM VERY SORRY! Gosh, I am such an idiot. I said was going to update on Spring Break, but turns out, I was very busy and I had family issues. But everything is fine now. I seriously don't know where to go with this story because I seriously have a little bit of writers block. But I'm going to try to write my best. Here's a little sneak peak.

* * *

Edward's POV

What was their problem?

How is all my fault?

_It is your fault. You made her cry._

Shut up, stupid conscious.

_You're just mad because I'm right. I'm ALWAYS RIGHT._

I said shut up.


End file.
